paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
G.O.D a.k.a Andre
G.O.D aka Andre G.O.D is a character of"Paralel worlds", and a major antagonist of the series. Althou his first appearence is stated on books and vice-versa (withouth him being on the major scenes of the first 3 seasons) , G.O.D is in reality a selfish being whoms ideals of perfection and rule are stated on first to his own mind. He dosent really care for how he does things for his own purpose, rather he sacrifices mates of his own to achieve sucess. The one and only one who saw this deception and anticipated each moves of his own was his older brother (thou always G.O.D was even one step ahead of the others, his older brother knew of his nature, rather than that he protected himself). ﻿For many times, G.O.D has stryked down his brother, attempting , and ultimatly sucessing on it, to have his own power. Eventually over the course of the series, G.O.D changes his name to Andre, where we find out that he was originaly a son of AfonsoD.Liner (D stated for Darkness) and MaaryD.Line. They had an older son, RD.Liner. Althou that his older brother is stated as a "menace that should be keeped under everyone and everything" , Andre is not so behind as it is believed. For many that have fallen on his hands, Andre has absorbed them all, eating and resting upon their dead corpses. Information about G.O.D aka Andre:Edit There is so much to be tolded about Andre. For start, he was and still is considered a God among tribes and populations, due to his powers. However, he is one of the few that started withouth nothing and ended with everything. About his powers, he is vast on them: he retains his ability to understand each move of his opponent for a few seconds; he can freeze time and space whenever he wants; his sword has the ability to cut time itself, making it an endless void; he can turn time back on itself, posing the same minute at each moment of his own life (this turns him into an imortall being also); both of his eyes are wielding a different color, being one red and the other purple. Much more is unknown, other than he also has superhuman strenght, super stamina, an high inteligence, a good strategist upon battles and a leader for a new future. He is often compared to his older brother, where he beats him on strenght, but lacks magic. Andre not always uses magic, thus he relays on his strenght and ilusions maded from his sword, eyes and mind. A triple-treath strategy that never ends his victorys. Usually each warrior would die after a long, hard battle; for G.O.D, that is not the case, as his sword states the ability to restrain drops and drops of health, stamina, strenght, speed and inteligence inside of his blade, thus making it a living being serving his master by feeding him with endless support. The sword itself was weak at the start, but since Andre defeated Death and taked away particles of it, he fused it with his sword, making it one of the few swords that cannot be beated. He had 21 brothers, 41 sisters and 95 more of his family members; all of them where killed by Andre (and later, revealed that it was under orders of R) . For that, he stated at the very begining that "The world shall perish for the weak, and shall embrace only the strongest", making him a cold person. Althou he is cold as it is stated moments ago, Andre still had a heart for many womens. Neverthanless, he still used them to achieve victory, as he each time sucessed on it. RivalsEdit ﻿ Andre has many rivals upon his view, but no one was ever worthy of his sword. His brothers that he cared about where nothing to defeat, as they where learning with him. His son, Leo (now a host of his father's body) was never worthy of Andre sight, almost being killed by his own father. The only one that razored this vision of perfection was his brother. R and Andre always have fought against eachother, or in a tag-team against others for the same purpose, or against each other to see who was the strongest. R and Andre are not so different: both are proud warriors, never handling most of their true abilities on battle, and only killing those who are worthy of death itself. Also, it is clearly stated that Andre has lost many times against R, and that is why his grudge and rage have always growed, turning Andre into a being of inpure, but powerfull god-like specie. Abilities and PowersEdit ﻿ ﻿Edit The list that cames next is what Andre a.k.a G.O.D has on his sleeve (most of it are still unknow) : *Andre has the ability to cut and change the time as he wants. *﻿He has a unique ability: to implement his own soul to be implanted in a new body will provide access to power and coarse unchanged, thus maintaining and gaining new skills without ever removing their old skills. *Speed out of the ordinary and unusual, and hence the character who gets to be the fastest of the series. *The sword retains its strength, vitality, speed, toughness and stability out of the ordinary, so being able to establish new points of attack on the man who wields it (in this case, Andre). *Being a member of the lineage D, Andre gained access to numerous skills from his father and his mother, but could only choose two: Andre chose the ability to freeze time, and the ability to create temporal vortex. *It is immortal. *Andre can regenerate very quickly. *Its rapid regeneration cames from his sword. *In addiction on the Season Finale, G.O.D can use an ultra-shield, called Jeruvá-Shield. '''The shield is so powerfull that can defend even an atomic bomb atack, or even the quick slashes of '''Yamazanto of Ric (where he affirmed that nothing could stand a chance against thoose slash's) *Another power that he creates on the Season Finale, is the one that he uses for quick attack's, called Dimentus. '''Dimentus, '''before the "Zodiacs Affirmations", was another God-ally of his. After his death by the hands of Lil andre, he becamed an orb, that G.O.D absorved to be claimed as "One God Only" to himself. Now '''Dimentus '''is an sort of Tsunami, but maded of cut's and blast's, all together in an massive atack. *Andre can use dark magic's, just like his older brother, R (wich he saw and copy most of them but changed them to improve). In them, are just 5 that he utilize's the most: *1- Maniac State-> This Dark Magic make's the opponent's of G.O.D in an state without any lucity to do anithing, making G.O.D the master of the puppet's. *2-